Famous?
by CiaoXBella
Summary: Sakura was a famous model but quit due to some problems.The girls beg Sakura to become a model for the guys. That's not a problem but the problem is that. She was ask to go to America and become their model. Well she accepted that offer? Sasusaku Rewrite
1. Chapter 1: Meet the ladies

**Meet the ladies**

'Sakura wake up!' yelled her blond roommate

The name is Ino Yamanaka, blond with baby aqua eye color. Favorite color? Purple. Height? 5 feet 6. She lives with three other roommates, Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuna. Single and loving it.

'Ino watch and learn' said Tenten

Tenten, brown hair with hazel eyes. She loves to play with sharp weapons and find them fun to play with. Tom boyish. 5 feet 7, living her single life with her three single friends.

'Oh my god! It's Ryan Shecklar outside our house, and he's topless' scream Tenten

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at the sleepy figure.

'Uh 5-4-3-2-1'

'Oh my god! Where?' ask the pinklette.

'Finally you're awake. We been calling you forever' complain Ino.

'Breakfast is ready' said Hinata as she sticks her head in the room.

Hinata Hyuuna, shy and quiet around people. Purple hair with white eyes. Related to Neji Hyuuna. 5feet 6 and single.

Sakura groan and move her lazy ass to the bathroom door and does her morning routine. The name is Sakura Haruno. Pink hair, yes pink hair. Green apple eyes, piercing on her 1 and 2 ear holes, the cartilage, and the tongue. She's about 5 feet 6, with a hot ass body. Got the looks and the body. Single and loving her life with her three best friends at a mansion.

'Morning Saku' greet the girls.

'Morning' yawn Sakura

'Tired still?' ask Hinata as she pace their breakfast right in front of them.

Sakura nodded her head yes and took a sip of her orange juice.

'Ladies were going shopping today' smile Ino.

'Ino we just shop yesterday' reminded Sakura

'Oh stop complaining and were going to shop till we drop' smile Ino cheerfully.

The rest of them groan 'Soon my credit card is going to bye bye'

'Sasuke-kun' purr Karin

Karin a staff at the company, red hair with dorky glasses. Got no looks and no body. Head over heel on her boss, Sasuke Uchiha. Totally a fan girl with no life.

'Karin what do you want? Do you see were busy' ask Sasuke who was looking at their photo shoot pictures.

'Um four of our model had quit' she said

'So....' said Neji

Neji Hyuuna cousin with Hinata Hyuuna. Brown hair tied in a pony tail with white eyes. 5feet 11 and single.

'That means we need to find four new models and we need to find them fast' said Karin

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

Shikamaru Nara, black hair tied up. His head shape like a pineapple with brown eyes. 5 feet 10, single, lazy with an IQ over 200. Favorite quote? 'Troublesome' or 'What a drag'.

Favorite Hobby? Sleeping.

'Anything else? if not you can leave' command Sasuke.

The name is Sasuke Uchiha. Black jet hair with hot ass eyes. They can change from black to red. His hair is shaped like a chicken ass and un talkative. 5 feet 11 and got a tons of fan girls dying to be with him. Oh by the way, he's single.

'Ah man. Now we need to find new models. What do we look like? An employee?' complain the blond.

Naruto Uzumaki, blond with blue eyes. Loud and very hype. Favorite color? Orange. Favorite food? Ramen. Nickname? Dobe/ baka. He's 5 feet 10 and singles along with his friends.

'Hn stops complaining and get moving'

'Where are we going to find these four models?' ask Naruto

'uh the mall duh' said Neji retardly.

'Hm troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

'Oh my god! How do I look?' ask Ino

She came out from the dressing room with a purple tube dress that reaches her knee.

'Sexy' whistle Tenten

'Hottie' comment Hinata

'One word, gorgeous' comment Sakura.

She had on a red short sleeve hoody that has white stars and a pair of demin jeans.

'Ew she got nothing but an ugly girl' point Naruto

'Baka! It's rude to point' said Neji

'Hn all of these girls aren't suitable to be models' said Shikamaru

'Hn'

'No body want us to be together but it don't matter' sang Sakura as she walk out the store with her friends behind.

'Wow she got a nice voice' said Naruto.

Sasuke stared at her back 'Pink hair? Who got pink hair?'

'Sakura wait up1' yelled the blond.

The guys turn to the left and saw a blond with a white tank top with shorts. She was carrying 3 big bags.

'So loud' complain Shikamaru

Ino turn around and saw four gorgeous hot guys.

'What did you say about me?' ask Ino angrily.

'Ino what happen?' ask Tenten.

Neji stared at her 'Hn she's alright'

'This jerk said that I was loud' point Ino.

She points her fingers toward to Shikamaru who had one a lime green button down t-shirt with black pants.

'It's rude to point you know' said Shikamaru.

'It's rude to talk about people that you don't know' said Hinata who came out behind Tenten and Ino.

'Hinata?' ask Neji

'Huh? Neji?' ask Hinata

'Uh you know each other?' ask Naruto.

'Cousin' they both respond.

'What's going on?' ask Sakura who appear right next to Ino.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He had on a black button down t-shirt, leaving some unbutton with dark jeans. Piercing on his left side and the cartilage. Boy was he hot? Sasuke stared at the figure right in front of him. She had the curves, the chest, and the ass and the looks. She was perfect.

'That jerk over there said I was loud' complain Ino

'Uh you are loud through' said Sakura.

The guys snicker at her comment.

'But next time you should keep it to yourself because we girls hate shit talker' said Sakura, who turn her head away from them.

'Hn'

'Okay he may be hot but he got a bad ass attitude' said her inner.

'Troublesome women' mumble Shikamaru.

Sakura turn her head around 'Did I just hear you called us troublesome women?'

'hey hey calm down. We didn't come to fight' said Naruto as he broke them apart.

'Oh shut up' yelled Ino.

Sakura rolls her eyes 'Let's go were wasting our time on these losers'.

'Were not loser' yelled Naruto.

'Damn your breaking my ear' shout Tenten as she walks away from them.

'Oh hey wait! Do you four ladies want to be our model?' ask Neji

'Hm modeling isn't my type' said Sakura.

'What are you talking about? You're like a freaking pro' said Ino.

Sakura turn her head 'Why should we be your models?'

'Hn because I find you girls very suitable and I believed you all would be an excellent model' said Sasuke

'Really?' ask Ino

'Yeah really' mock Shikamaru

'Hn if you're interested. Come to our office tomorrow by 9' said Neji as he hand them their card.

'Later girls' wave Naruto.

The guys left after they handed them their business card.

'Hm being a model huh?' ask Tenten.

'Sound pretty interesting' said Ino.

'Yeah but do you think we would be okay?' ask Hinata

'With Sakura here. We can be famous in no time' said Ino.

Sakura smirk 'Who said I would want to be their model? Who said I would want to go back to modeling?'

**A/n: So how was it? Did you like it? If you're confused let me explain. Sakura used to be the whole sex symbol but quit due to some problems. That's why Ino said she like a pro. Anyways please review and leave me some comments. If you don't understand let me know and I'll explain it to you. Thanks and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Karin and Fights

**Meeting Karin and Fights**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the girls were begging Sakura to be their model.

'Why don't you want to be their model?' ask Ino.

'Simple I just don't want too' said Sakura, who sat on the couch.

'Um that explains a lot' said Tenten.

'But Saku...why waste your good talent on modeling on something else?' ask Hinata.

'Why would I want to work with that chicken ass dude?' ask Sakura.

'Because you think he's hot?' smirk Ino.

'No why would you want to work with that dude that called you loud?' ask Sakura.

Ino took a while to think 'I think he's hot even through he's lazy and finds me troublesome'.

Sakura rolls here green apple eyes 'I still don't see why I should work for them'.

The girls gave her a puppy face 'Do this for us pretty please'

'Uh fine…but I'm doing it because you girls need me'.

The girls gave each other a high five.

* * *

'I like your cousin, Neji'grin Naruto.

Neji raised an eyebrow 'You don't even know her yet'.

'So I find her interesting and kind' grin Naruto.

'Baka' mumble Neji.

'That blond chick was such a troublesome women' said Shikamaru.

'She's loud and blond like me' smile Naruto.

'Oh my god! You have a brain' said Sasuke sarcastic.

The guys snick at Naruto and said 'Baka'.

* * *

The girls had walk inside the building and walked toward the front desk.

'Um exuse me but were here to see Mr. Hyuuna' said Hinata politely.

She had on a pink Aero t-shirt with a pair of A.E capris shorts.

'Who are you?' ask Karin harshily.

Sakura gave her a glare 'Look were someone you don't know alright'

'Pinky you think your tough?' ask Karin.

'Oh I don't **think **I **know** I am' smirk Sakura.

Sakura had on a white A& F top along with demin mini skirt with black flats. Her hair down, her bangs across her left eye. Karin had on a white blouse with three buttons undone and a black mini skirt.

'Oh god. Stop wasting our times red hair freak' complain Ino, who had no patient for this lame game.

Karin gasp 'Red hair freak?'

Tenten rolls her hazel eyes 'Skank'.

Tenten had on a pair of skinny jeans with Nike sneaker and her hair was in a bun as usual.

* * *

'What's with that noise?' ask Neji.

'Who know, let go outside and see' said Naruto.

'Hn'

'Troublesome'

The guys left their offices and saw the four gorgeous ladies and one hideous staff worker.

'Did you just call me a skank?' gasp Karin.

'What if she did?' ask Hinata.

'I mean look at you. You probably suck dicks every night' comment Ino.

'Whore' comment Sakura.

'Looks who talking'said Karin.

'Uh honey, I don't have my blouse open so guys can check out my boobs. Not to mention you're probably fake' smirk Sakura.

The girls laugh at Karin retard face expression.

'Oh by the way where that chicken ass?' ask Sakura.

* * *

Naruto laughed his ass off 'Chicken ass..funny.'

* * *

'Listen pinky. Stay away from my Sasuke-kun' glare Karin.

'Oh so his name is Sasuke, not chicken ass' said Sakura innocently.

'Why would I listen to you? You're not my mom or anyone' ask Sakura.

'Face it bitch. Sasuke-kun is mine' smirk Karin.

'We care because?' ask Ino.

'You care because I'm his girlfriend' said Karin with a smirk.

Sakura stared at her if she was crazy 'girlfriend? I though he was gay.'

'Hn I'm not gay for your information and who said I was your boyfriend?' ask Sasuke who appear with the rest of the guys,

'Sasuke-kin' purred Karin as she warp her arms around his neck.

'Go get a room if you want to make out or have sex' yelled Ino.

Sakura raised an eyebrow 'Who would want to have sex with that hideous creature?'

'Who would have sex with you? You pinky' ask Karin.

'Uh guys duh unlike you. You probably have aids' said Sakura.

'Ew you have aids?'yelled Ino.

'Ah so you came troublesome women?'smirk Shikamaru.

Ino gave him a smile 'Of course I did. So I can bother you'.

'Hey ladies' yelled Naruto.

'Hey Naruto' greeted the girls.

'Hey is that whore really Sas-gay girlfriend?' ask Sakura.

'Sas-gay?' ask the guys.

The girls laugh their ass off 'Sas-gay seriously Sakura'

'What? His name isn't Sas-gay?' ask Sakura innocently.

'Hn it's Sas-uke and I'm not gay' yelled Sasuke.

'Oh my bad ice cube'

'Grr Pinky' he growl.

'Chicken ass' glare Sakura.

'Forehead girl'

'Hey that my nickname for her' yelled Ino.

'Jerk'

'Annoying'

'Womanizer' blabber the pinkette who had her green eyes fixed on Sasuke.

'Ha womanizer funny' laugh Naruto.

'Uh you're very weird' said Tenten who gave him a weird look.

'Don't mind him. He's always like this. He's a bit crazy in the mind' said Neji.

'I'm not a womanizer' yelled Sasuke.

'Yeah sure you aren't' said Ino.

'Oh come on let's stop wasting time and let get working' complain Tenten.

'Hn okay while you fill out these form we'll tell you the deal' said Neji who lead the ladies to the office.

Shikamaru handed each ladies a sheet of paper to fill out about themselves.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 6

Weight: 100

About me: Eh I don't like Mr. Chicken Butt! He's a jerk that likes to get girls attention.

Name: Ino Yamanka

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 6

Weight: 105

About me: Eh I like to shop?

Name: Tenten

Age: 19

Height: 5 feet 7

Weight: 108

About me: What are you? A stalker?

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 6

Weight: 106

About me: Eh go ask Neji.

'Okay each one of you girls will be following one of us' said Neji.

'Yeah, Hinata under me, Tenten under Neji, Ino under Shikamaru, and Sakura under Teme' grin Naruto.

'Troublesomme' mumble Shikamaru, who took a sip of his black coffee.

Sakura groan and point'Why him?'.

'Because I choice you that why' he said.

Sakura stick her tongue out at him 'You suck.'

'Anyways you will get pay 150,000,000 per month and if you need any help call Karin' said Shikamaru.

The girls just nodded their head.

'And don't worry about the outfits. We'll handle that while you ladies do your best' said Sasuke.

Sakura smirk 'Oh please. You will be shock when you see the results'.

'Hn let's wait and see' smirk Sasuke.

The girls gave him a sly smirk 'Oh boy they have no clue who they're talking too'.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Bitch stay away from my Sasuke-kun' growl Karin.

Sakura rolled her green apple eyes 'I could care less about him. You can have him'

'Why would he even date you?' ask Ino

'Save it bitch.' Said Tenten.

* * *

**A/n: um kay wow I haven't update this story for a pretty long time. Well sorry for the grammars n mistake I suck at them so yeah. Um I wrote this chapter like a year ago I believe so um yeah. Well hope you enjoyed it and im looking forward for your reviews. By the way..Happy birthday Sasuke!**


	3. Chapter 3: sorry

**Author Note: **

**I am so sorry! I was supposed to update chapter 6 today as my bday present to you guys but I didn't. Because I have four process report and I ****only ****failed one class and I don't understand why I have the other three. Anyways, so yeah and if I don't update by next month then I must be dead because my dad is going to beat the shit out of me. Okay anyways back to the story…I have it done half way…had a lot of author block but manage to get some help from you fans and friends. If you starting to lose interest then don't bother to give me some hate comments cause I aint in the mood for that crap. But I hope you understand…that I'm failing and if I don't pull up my grades…you wouldn't be available to see me update any of my stories. Wow I have no clue what I just wrote. Long story short….****not updating till I pull up my grades.**


End file.
